Trails We Choose
by Quest
Summary: (Around the Course Sequel) Life decisions. You think they are easy to make or that once you make them everything will be perfect. That's not always the case. Sometimes there are different trails one can take. It's just a matter of choosing the right one. Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Trails We Choose  
**Author:** Quest  
**Pairing:** Brittana  
**Rating:** M - language and lady lovin ;)

**Summary:** AU - (**Around the Course Sequel**) Life decisions. You think they are easy to make or that once you make them everything will be perfect. That's not always the case. Sometimes there are different trails one can take. It's just a matter of choosing the right one. Brittana!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

**Author Note:** Thanks everyone for being so patient on waiting for this sequel! For those of you stumbling onto this for the first time, I highly recommend you read **Around the Course** first since this one picks almost right after that one! Also want to thank my BFF and beta extraordinaire who is taking time out of her busy schedule to look over this hot mess of a fic ;) thanks NewVida! :D Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Santana POV)**

**=.=.=.=**

Cold fingertips ghosted up my arm, causing a trail of goosebumps to be left in their path. My body hummed at the gentle feeling. Thick blonde curls came into focus as I was slowly pulled out of my slumber. "Hi." A soft familiar whisper caused a tired smile to spread across my lips.

Those bright blue eyes stared deeply at me. "This a dream?" I muttered sleepily, snuggling closer into her.

She giggled softly. "No silly."

"Good." I buried myself deeper into her warm body. There were days this week I still thought this was all some big lucid dream. It had been just a week since I had surprised Brittany at her horse show, which she got first place I might add, and everything was going great. I fell right back into my normal routine: up at the crack-ass of dawn to feed horses, spending free time during the day riding or with Brittany, feeding horses at night, and then spending time with my friends and girlfriend.

Surprisingly Rachel managed to get us out of feeding duties on the weekends for the summer, by convincing Aunty A that we needed to actually enjoy some of it. My cousin was pretty awesome. Though I'd never tell her, it would just go straight to that girls head. Now that I had my weekends free though, Brittany and I made plans to do more couple-like things, aka date night. Okay so Brittany decided, I'm just so whipped I agreed without thinking it all the way through.

Like yesterday afternoon, it wasn't my ideal date but Brittany seemed to really enjoy herself, so that's all that really mattered to me.

**=.=.=.=**

**(Yesterday)**

_"Saaaaan, just do it. Plllllease." Brittany pouted at me._

_I hated that pout. Okay, not really- I loved it, I would do anything for her when she gave me that look. "Fine." I huffed stepping up to a small plastic ball at my feet. Doing exactly what Brittany had told me; I squared my shoulders, spread my feet, and concentrated on the shot. I pulled my club back slowly before smacking the red ball by my feet._

_Watching it dip and roll over the felt grass, bouncing off the plastic walls towards the opening opposite of me, I frowned. The pirate head laughed as the red ball rolled back out at me. "Better luck next time matey!"_

_"You know what pirate?! I'm going to hit you so hard with this-" Brittany was suddenly standing in front of me placing a soft kiss on my lips, shutting me up._

_"Deep breath." She smirked. "It's just a game."_

_I huffed. "Just a game that I can't win." Whoever made up mini-golfing? It was the worst game ever and rigged too. I didn't even want to come here in the first place._

_"It's supposed to be fun." Brittany rubbed my arm before going to set her ball down on the mark._

_I stepped back giving her some space to make her shot. "It would be more fun if I actually got a ball in."_

_"It's not that hard." She wiggled her butt and bit the corner of her lip before pulling back her arm and tapping the blue ball lightly. It rolled easily over all the humps and curved perfectly up into the pirates mouth._

_"Aye! Hole-in-one matey!"_

_Brittany did a little happy dance before turning around to me. "Awe babe." She cooed. Obviously my displeasement was showing all over my face. "You'll get the hang of it. Not everyone does the first time."_

_"The five year old ahead of us is doing better than me. That's just not right." I huffed. "And then here you are getting hole-in-ones constantly."_

_Brittany smirked bouncing up to me. Her soft lips pecked my nose playfully. "I'm just a mini-golf pro."_

_"You are a mini-golf hustler that's what you are." It was true. We made a little wager at the beginning of the game. Completely my idea. So I wanted to make a bet? It was only because I thought I'd rock at mini-golfing. That was before I found out the game was rigged._

_"I tried to warn you baby." She kissed my lips with a smirk._

_"Mmhmm."_

_Grabbing my hand she pulled me over to my red ball. "I'll help you." Setting her putter down, her hands gripped my hips, lightly pulling my ass into her hips. A soft moan passed through my lips feeling myself flush up against her. "Shhh- behave."_

_"Well if you'd stop grinding up against me, maybe I would." I smirked feeling her fingers flex on my hips._

_Brittany kissed my neck once before bringing her hands to cover mine on my putter. "I'll grind up against you anyway I want."_

_"Oh really?" I wiggled my ass into her playfully._

_"San there are little kids around." Brittany squeaked into my ear._

_"You started it babe." I smirked proudly._

_She cleared her throat and started pulling my hands back. "Now focus. You are hitting it too hard. You have to look at the course." Brittany began to explain. "See where the hills and turns are then plot it out." I listened carefully as she spoke into my ear. "Do you see everything?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Okay now we pull back and tap it lightly." My hands pulled back with hers. We swung together and I watched my ball slowly roll over the felt, bank a small left, then roll right up into the pirates mouth._

_I couldn't help but smile brightly seeing it roll out the other side and onto the next course. "Not so bad huh?"_

_"Not at all." Turning my head, I looked at the beautiful blonde I got to call my girlfriend. Her crystal blue eyes locked with mine before I leaned up to capture her lips._

_She pulled back before I could deepen it. Those damn kids running around are definitely imposing on my sweet lady-kisses. "That bet still on?"_

_"Absolutely." I smirked before she ever so slowly unhooked herself from me, immediately I missed the feeling of her body pressed to mine._

_Brittany bent down, giving me ample time to stare at her butt that was being hugged by a very tight pair of jean shorts. "Santana. Hello." I snapped out of it seeing Brittany smirking at me with her eyebrow raised. What? I couldn't help but stare, my girlfriend was hot._

_"Huh?"_

_"I said do you think you'll win, now that you have had a lesson in mini-golfing?"_

_"Of course. I'm a master now." I demonstrated my putting technique getting a giggle from Brittany._

_"Oh yes - you're a master now." Grabbing my hand she pulled me to the next hole. "Lets see those skills of yours."_

**=.=.=.=**

"We need to get up before my mom comes pounding on the door." Brittany hummed into my hair, wrapping her arm tighter around my waist and turning into me more.

"I don't care." I mumbled into her chest. That was a lie, I did care. Brittany's parents were cool and all letting me sleepover with the door closed, but that didn't mean I wanted either of them busting in and seeing me naked in bed with their daughter.

Brittany sighed happily as I pressed soft kisses into her collarbone. "We really have to get up. AIi will probably come running in any moment."

"Two more minutes." I mumbled into her skin while kissing up her neck to her chin.

"Only two?" She giggled tilting her head allowing me more access.

Nipping her jawline, I followed up to her lips allowing her bottom lip to slip between my own. Our kiss slowly deepened, Brittany's long fingers quickly tangled into my hair as her tongue swiped the roof of my mouth. Her body shifted rolling over on top of me. I loved when she took control, straddling over me. I let out a groan feeling her roll her hips into mine. Brittany let my lips go with a pop before sitting up and smirking quietly. Before I knew it, she was climbing off me and the bed, quickly pulling on clothes.

"Whoa - wait -" I mumbled confused watching her and catching my breath. Here I thought I was going to have some morning sex before getting up for breakfast.

"Two minutes are up." My clothes tossed onto the bed next to me.

"Ahh - I wasn't expecting to be timed."

"It's pancake Sunday Santana, you know someone will be knocking on the door any second."

It was true, around 9 in the morning every Sunday was the typical Pierce breakfast ritual; Saturday's were omelets and Sunday's pancakes. It never changed. "But... sex..."

Brittany smirked before climbing onto the bed after pulling on her tank top to give me another soft kiss. "Later." She pecked me again. "Now get dressed."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. But I'm holding you to that."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "B, San breakfast." Brittany's younger sister's voice suddenly rang out.

"Clothes." Brittany hissed at me before handing them to me. "Be right down Ali-cat."

"Okay!" I heard her footsteps run from the door..

Brittany pulled her messy hair into a ponytail. "Told you." She smirked proudly.

"Whatever." Slipping out of bed I pulled on the sweats and tank top Brittany had tossed at me. "What?" I noticed she was sitting on her knees on the bed, staring at me.

"I'm happy you're back."

I grinned. "Me too."

She shimmied over to the edge of the bed, sitting up on her knees to look me in the eye. "Love you."

Smiling I stepped forward, framing her cheeks with my hands. "Love you too." Leaning in I brushed our lips together softly. Her stomach grumbled just as I ran the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip in hopes she'd allow me access inside.

She giggled before pulling back. "Sorry."

"Hungry?"

Her lips curled into a shy smile. "A little."

"Lets go eat then." Grabbing her hand I started pulling her off the bed and towards her door.

The aroma of bacon and pancakes hit my nose as we jogged down the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. The table was set with five plates and stacks of food. Ali was already sitting in her spot munching on a piece of fruit. She waved happily seeing us both.

"Morning girls." Mrs. Pierce smiled as she walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of bacon.

"Morning." We replied in unison before taking a seat.

"Well look who decided to show their faces." Mr. Pierce walked in from the living room wearing his typical weekend outfit; jeans and t-shirt. "Sleeping until the last possible moment, huh girls?"

"Yup!" Brittany chirped before grabbing the pitcher of OJ. "Gotta get our beauty sleep."

"Ah right. That's what the weekends are for." Mr. Pierce nodded in agreement taking a few pancakes from the large serving plate.

Mr. Pierce passed me the plate and I quickly took two large pancakes from the top before passing it along. "You girls have plans for today?" Mrs. Pierce asked once everyone started eating.

"I don't know." I replied between bites. It was my first weekend officially back and Brittany had mentioned all week she had "_big plans_" in store for us.

Brittany nodded furiously. "We totally have plans."

"Oh? Like?" Her mother smiled.

"It's a secret."

My eyebrow rose. "Is it now?"

"Mmhmm. You'll find out this afternoon." Brittany smirked at me.

"Can I come?!" Ali bounced in her seat.

"Sorry Ali-cat, it's a date."

"Aww man..." Ali huffed crossing her arms over her chest, giving off the classic Pierce pout. She almost has that weapon mastered. I blushed a little seeing Brittany wink at me.

"So Santana are you back for just the summer?"

I swallowed my pancakes trying not to glance in Brittany's direction when her mother asked the ever so dreaded question. "Umm I don't know yet. Hoping to stay through my senior year, we'll see though."

Both adults smiled. "That would be great."

"That it would." I forced a grin. It _would_ be great, you know if I could just convince my parents that it would be "great" too.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my leg before a hand dipped down rubbing my inner thigh. Getting my attention I glanced at Brittany, she gave me a hopeful smile. My parents seemed pretty willing to listen to me now, so I only hoped I could convince them. Sliding my fingers between her fingers I squeezed her hand, that was currently getting a little too high up my leg.

Her lips curled into a smirk. It was a game for her, to see how far she could get teasing me without causing any attention to us. Brittany had a rock solid system, always sitting on the right side of me so her left hand could wander over my thigh. Her face always like stone, even though she knew there were times she had me biting my cheek to keep myself from moaning and shifting uncomfortably in my seat when her fingers grazed my core.

She was so bad. And I loved it.

It took all my willpower to keep her hand planted closer to my knee and not letting it move any farther upwards. There was no way I'd be able to control myself, especially after our heated make-out session this morning, if she moved up. The blonde would be the death of me; sexually.

"Well I hope you do." Mrs. Pierce smiled at me.

"Me too." Brittany squeezed my leg.

I flashed Brittany a knowing grin. "It's in the works." I had already told her about how I was going to bug my parents until they allowed me to stay. There was no way I was leaving her again.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and both Brittany and I helped with dishes before returning to her room. "Soooo this date?"

"What about it?" Brittany shut the door behind us.

"Do I get any hints about it?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope. It's a secret."

With a smirk I moved closer to her sliding my hands across her hips, teasing the exposed skin right above her waistband. "I think-" I placed a soft kiss to her neck pushing her up against the door, "-I could find out." I smirked against her skin.

She cleared her throat. "Don't think so. I'm good with secrets."

"Are you?" Trailing my lips around her neck, I found her sweet spot giving it a playful nip.

Brittany's body wiggled and she caught the moan before it released from her. I almost had her. "Very good." She tried to sound confident.

I sucked hard on her skin. Pushing her tank top up slightly I slipped my hand inside cupping one of her breasts roughly, getting a groan in response. "One little hint babe?"

She took in a shaky breath but firmly shook her head no. Brittany looked so damn cute, with her eyes closed and her bottom lip being bitten. There was no way I was not getting a hint from her. Pushing up on my toes I kissed the corner of her lips, "don't make me tickle you." Brittany's eyes snapped open.

Her head tipped to the side away from me. "You wouldn't dare."

Brittany was one of the most ticklish people I know and she would say or do anything to get you to stop. "Try me babe. I know all your spots." For good measure I moved my hand off her breast and trailed my fingertips lightly on her skin under her armpit. She bursts into giggles trying to squirm away from me.

"Saaaaan. Stooooop."

I slowly stopped before pecking her lips lightly. "Give me a hint and I won't have to do it again."

Her giggles slowly died, blue eyes snapping down to look at me. "Fine. But no more."

"Promise." I smirked proudly. I won.

"You'll need sneakers."

I raised an eyebrow and stopped running my hands slowly up and down her sides. "Sneakers? That's my hint?"

"Yup!" Her fingers tangled into my hair pulling my face back close to her, sealing our lips firmly together. A soft tongue played with my lower lip, but all contact left way too quickly for my liking. "Sneakers." She reaffirmed before kissing my nose and strategically wiggling her way around me.

"If you weren't so beautiful and my girlfriend I'd totally hate you right now." Brittany smirked over her shoulder, there were times she was such a tease.

Her tanktop began lifting up exposing her smooth toned back before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Letting out a deep huff I rubbed my face, she got me so sexually frustrated sometimes. I dropped my hands hearing the bathroom door open, finding Brittany standing there in just her sweats. "You joining me?"

Pretty sure my mouth was hanging open seeing her leaning against the doorframe half naked. "Ah- yes- 100% yes." I stuttered before slipping into the bathroom after her.

She giggled, shimming out of her sweats and turning on the shower. My brain quickly did a happy dance, shower sex was happening. "Are you going to strip or do you need help?" Brittany was smirking at me and testing the water with her hand.

I couldn't help but smirk back. "Think I may need some help."

Tossing me a sideways glance she dropped her underwear before climbing into the shower, leaving me standing still fully clothed. "Water will get cold if you keep standing there sweetie."

Chuckling, I stripped before getting into the shower. My hands seeked out Brittany immediately as I stepped up behind her. Circling my arms around her waist pressing my lips into her wet shoulder blade. "Still no hint?" I mumbled into her skin, pulling her flush against me before letting one of my hands travel down her stomach towards her core.

Brittany's hand snatched my wrist before I went even lower. "Nope." She reached for the shampoo moving my hand back up to her stomach.

Narrowing my eyes, I pulled back slightly. "Wait - no sexy girlfriend time in the shower?"

"Both of my parents are home and my little sister."

"Hasn't stopped us before." It truly hadn't. We fooled around quite often in her room with her entire family just down stairs. "Plus your bedroom door is locked and the bathroom door is closed, no one is going to barge in. We'll be fine."

Grabbing her hips I spun her around pushing her up against the wall, getting a groan from deep inside her throat. "San-tana-" Brittany bit back a moan when I started trailing kisses around her neck.

"Yeah babe?" I nipped her collarbone, feeling her hands tangle into my damp hair. There was no way I was leaving this shower without having some sexy times. Brittany had already teased me too many times this morning. Not now.

I pressed my thigh between her legs, hitting her core just right. Fingers tightened around my hair in response. "Sh-it." She hissed.

"Want me to stop?" I teased her flesh right above her breast with my teeth. She grinded against my thigh in response. Smiling, I trailed my lips from her neck taking one of her nipples into my mouth. My tongue flicked over it gently getting her to collapse against the wall even more.

"I love you." Brittany breathed heavily.

I stopped my assault on her nipple and glanced up at her. "I love you too Britt." I smiled brightly before placing a few kisses onto her soft lips.

Her hands framed my face holding me still as our kiss became more frantic and sloppy. Brittany's teeth and tongue grazed my lips eagerly and I quickly allowed her access feeling her silky tongue slip into my mouth. One arm wrapped around my neck tightly holding me flush to her body while her tongue easily dominated mine. The sudden moan erupting from me and had her smiling into my lips as she continued to assault my mouth.

Slowly I trailed my hand down her side slipping it between our bodies, two fingers pushing between her folds. Shit she was so wet. Though I couldn't really tell if it was because she was so turned on or it was from the shower. But I wasn't all too concerned about it. It was still so hot. Brittany's hips started rocking against my hand quickly, desperately trying to get me to speed up my slow strokes. Her grip was still firm around my neck but her kisses suddenly stopped once two of my fingers dipped into her.

"Ug-gh." I watched her eyes close, mumbling between a breathless groan.

I started a slow rhythm, not allowing Brittany to set the pace even though she tried to rock harder into my hand. Grabbing ahold of her hip with my free hand, I kept her planted still. She wasn't pleased as I heard her letting out a humph in response.

Brittany's fingers dug into my shoulder blade as I rubbed my thumb across her clit softly. I kissed a trail up her neck. "Babe, you're going to choke me." I chuckled, planting a few open mouthed kisses right below her ear.

"Faster then." She breathed hotly, not releasing her tight grip until I started pumping into her as she had requested.

Roughly removing my hand from her hip she brought it to her breast. I think she just wanted the ability to finally move with my hand between her legs. I didn't protest, instead just took the opportunity to squeeze her perfect breast and rub my thumb over it's hardened nub.

"Saan." Whimpering into my ear I knew she was getting close. I smiled devilishly into her neck before giving it a few rough nips. Moving my hands; both inside of her and on her breast, plus sucking her sweet spot on her neck simultaneously pushed her over the edge. Her body stiffened, walls clenching around me, her teeth biting hard into my shoulder to keep herself from screaming out as her orgasm washed over her body. I slowed my pace inside her to help her down before completely removing them. I wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her up slightly as she slowly came down from her high.

She took in a few deep breaths before spinning us around pressing me roughly up against the shower wall. The throb between my own legs was so intense I knew the minute she started to touch me I'd be pushed over the edge. Her blue eyes stared at me, darkened and hooded, looking like she wanted to devour me up. I was so turned on.

The corner of her lip curled into a smirk. "I'm going to make you come so fucking hard." I just about came right then and there. Brittany never swore. When she did it was always during sex and it was such a turn on. Her lips closed on my pulse point, sucking hard. I closed my eyes, smiling, wrapping my arms around her waist. Shower sex was the best.

**=.=.=.=**

"I hate you so much right now-" shifting the pack on my back trying to watch my footing as Brittany lead me along the worn trail.

"You love me."

I huffed, "okay I do. But seriously hiking?"

"It's gorgeous out here!"

"Pretty sure it's going to rain." The clouds had started to roll in and get darker over the past hour or so.

She tossed me a smile over her shoulder. "Sweetie you've been saying that for the last hour, hasn't started yet."

"And you just jinxed it - good going."

"You are being grumpy."

I huffed. "Well I wasn't expecting a hike for our date."

I bumped into her back slightly from the abrupt stop she made. Brittany turned pouting at me. "You're not having fun?"

That pout, it was a killer. "No, I'm having fun babe." I smiled back.

"You don't sound it."

Taking her hands in mine I rubbed my thumbs over the back of each hand. "I am. You know me, I like to complain about everything."

Brittany's head hung, "I just thought this would be a fun us thing. We are almost there it isn't too much farther and we can just have girlfriend time. But if you want to turn around we can."

"No no." I answered quickly leaning up and pecking her lips softly a few times in hopes of turning that frown into one of her amazing smiles. "Sounds perfect."

Brittany let out a sigh.

"Come on babe show me this place you speak of." I started tugging her hand continuing our walk down the trail. I didn't let her hand go, just gave it a reassuring squeeze letting her swing our hands happily together.

Brittany bounced slightly tugging on my hand a little causing me to speed up. "We're almost there. You are going to love it. So much fun. You are wearing your bathing suit right?"

"You helped me put it on." I chuckled remembering how she wasn't all that much help.

"Oh right." She blushed slightly.

It wasn't much longer before I started hearing the rush of water off in the distance. The sound intrigued me, where was she taking me? Brittany pulled me off of the main trail weaving through a small beaten path full of pointy branches and scratchy bushes. My legs, arms, and face were taking a beating before we pushed through the last of the bush.

"Holy - shit -" my mouth dropped open seeing the sight before me. A good ten foot waterfall caught my eye first, explaining the sound of water, dropping into a good size pool below it. Tree's surrounded both sides of the large streams leading away from the rocky cliff. It was gorgeous and secluded. The perfect place to spend the afternoon with Brittany.

"Told you it'd be worth it." Brittany gave me a huge smile over her shoulder before slugging off her hiking pack.

"It's...wow…" I stood in awe, it was a little piece of heaven.

Brittany squatted down unzipping her pack pulling out the large blanket she managed to shove in there, following the two towels squeezed into the bottom of the hiking pack. I watched her plant herself down quickly unlacing her shoes. She looked up me and chuckled seeing me gawking at our surroundings. "Just going to stand there all day sweetie?"

"Right." I snapped out of it and set down my pack before joining her on the blanket. It felt good to get it off my back. How I got stuck carrying the water and all the snacks I'll never know. Actually I do - I blonde hottie has me wrapped around her finger. "So how on earth did you find this place?"

"Middle school." Brittany set her shoes off to the side before pulling her t-shirt off, giving me a fantastic view of her baby blue bikini top. "I was determined to see a Moose after learning about them in science class. Even when my dad explained they didn't live in this area I wouldn't give up." I smirked listening to her story. "I begged him to take me out searching. So on the weekends he'd take me out on these trails, moose hunting. One day while we were out moose hunting we stumbled across this. Then I was obsessed with this place, ended up bringing out Quinn and Tina a few times to swim. As we got into highschool we brought our other friends, just became a summer hangout spot." She shimmied out of her shorts quickly, setting her clothing on the back of the towel. "Though it sucks - I haven't been here at all this summer and we used to come all the time last year."

I leaned over pressing my lips to the corner of her mouth. She was adorable.

"What?" She smiled brightly.

I shrugged, "Just you being adorable."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Oh yes. Me and my rambling."

"Mmhmm." Sliding closer I ran my hand along her jaw turning her face towards me. "Especially the rambling." Leaning in I took her bottom lip between mine nibbling it softly. She exhaled moving her lips slowly with mine. I pulled back a little watching her eyes flutter open, those sparkling blues locking onto me.

Brittany just stared at me. "I love you."

A large smile spread across my lips. "Not as much as I love you."

"Doubt it." She giggled bashfully tucking her head into her chest. I pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth. Tilting her head up I was able to capture her lips into a soft kiss before jumping up to my feet. "What are you doing?" Brittany pointed leaning back against her elbows.

"Swimming." I pulled my clothes off before struggling with my shoes. "Enjoying the view?" Chuckling I noticed her eyes locked onto my body.

Her lips curled up into a large cheeky smile. "Very much so."

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, "So are you going to join me?"

Brittany's shoulders shrugged a little. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I'm pretty comfy right here." I could see her try not to smile as she looked at me.

Rolling my eyes I reached down grabbing her hand. "Come on you."

Brittany giggled as I dragged her towards the waters edge. I let go of her hand to jump into the water. "Caref-"

I popped up from under the water with a gasp. "Holy shit!"

Brittany grimaced. "It can be cold."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I tried to warn you but you just jumped right in." She giggled as she wadded in towards me. "You didn't let me finish."

I took a few steps forwards so I could plant my feet firmly to the sandy ground. "I get impatient." My arms immediately slipped around her waist once she was close enough. Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know." She smirked before kissing me lightly.

Warmth flushed over my body once our skin made contact under the water. Brittany stared at me after breaking the kiss and began playing with the hairs on the nape of my neck. "What?" She had that look, the one where she wanted to tell me something but wasn't sure how to say it.

Her shoulders shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Britt, what?" I prodded more.

She looked away from me. "I just keep thinking about what this summer would have been like if you had stayed in Ohio."

I squeezed her tight. "I'm not going anywhere. Here to stay for the whole summer promise."

Brittany slowly met my eye once again. "It would have been a crappy summer."

"And now it's going to be an awesome one."

A large grin spread across her face. "Definitely an awesome one."

"Right so no more thinking about the could have beens, okay?" Leaning in I peppered her face with soft kisses causing her to giggle.

"No more thinking about that." She agreed.

"Good." I stepped back breaking our tight hold, Brittany frowned and tried to reattach her arms around me. With a smirk I ran my hand through the water splashing her across the face.

Brittany stood there mouth hung open, "You did not just splash me."

"Yup, I did." I splashed her again, trying not to laugh at her shocked expression.

"Oh you are so in for it." She lurched forward towards me. I screeched and started laughing trying to get away from her, but it was hard in this damn water. "Get back here!"

"Nope!" I laughed swimming away from her.

A squeal escaped my lips feeling a hand wrap around my ankle pulling me underwater sharply. It quickly let go once I was under and I popped back up coughing out some water that had managed to get into my mouth. Brittany's strong arms went around my waist. "Gotcha." She laughed when I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Not fair."

"Oh totally fair." She smiled sweetly before kissing me. I groaned bringing my hand up to her neck. She pulled back just as I swept my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance.

I pouted when I tried to bring her back into our kiss but she dodged me completely. The corner of her lip curled into a smirk before I felt water stinging across my face. By the time I opened my eyes and realized she had splashed me, she was already swimming away. "You are sooo dead."

Brittany laughed, "Gotta catch me first."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try and post every week, but work will be getting busy soon so I'll post when I can! Reviews are always welcomed, they keep me writing :D

I'm also looking for cover art for the fic :D If you come up with something tweet it to me or post it to Tumblr!

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I was pleasantly surprised! So thank you again. Sorry this update is a little late. Can't forget to thank my beta Newvida she's the bestest and deals with me bugging her hehe! :D

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I - gotta - go - inside -" I mumbled into Brittany's kiss, but yet I didn't pull away. We had spent the whole afternoon at the waterfall. We didn't really swim all that much or even jump off the top of the cliff. Most of our time was spent laying on the blanket snuggling and making-out.

Brittany pulled back panting slightly, "one more kiss."

I smiled brightly, feeling her lips moving against mine. Brittany had driven me back to the farm and I'm pretty sure we had been sitting in her truck for a good ten minutes- kissing. Every time I went to hop out Brittany demanded one more kiss. I wasn't going to deny my girlfriend her sweet lady kisses. No way. So here we sat.

I groaned feeling her tongue slide against mine, completely letting her take control of the kiss. Her fingers tightened into my damp hair and held me close until we both had to pull back slightly to take in a breath. "Babe - I gotta go inside." This had to be the last kiss. There was no way I could kiss her again without it leading to something more than just kissing. I was already feeling the steady ache between my legs.

Plus my Aunt and Uncle weren't deaf; with Brittany's loud diesel truck it was hard not to hear her coming. And the last thing I needed was someone to come out looking for me and for them to get a show.

Brittany pouted adorably, "otay."

I pecked her once, "I'll see you tomorrow though. You have your lesson at ten right?"

"Yup."

"Great I'll see you then." I opened up the door but leaned back over the console enclosing her bottom lip between mine. "Love you."

Brittany smiled brightly. "Love you too."

I forced myself to jump out and jog up the front stone walk. The engine of her truck roared after we gave each other small waves once I made it to the front door. I watched her back up and start around the driveway before making my way through the front door. It was still pretty early, only 9pm, so I wasn't surprised to see the Berry clan still up and sitting out on the back patio.

Grabbing a glass of iced tea from the fridge I slowly walked out back. "I'm home." I announced even though I knew they had heard me. I plopped myself down into a chair and watched the fire crackle from the fire pit nearby.

"Did you and Brittany have fun this weekend?" Auntie A grinned.

"Yeah, we went hiking today."

"Wait _you_ went hiking?" I jumped seeing my cousin standing right next to me, fuck she came out of nowhere, like a little hobbit ninja.

"Yes _I_ went hiking." Was it really that farfetched that I would do such a thing?

Rachel sat down in the large patio chair with me. I huffed squishing over to give her some room. I love my cousin, I do, but the hobbit had been extra clingy since I got back. Anytime I wasn't with Brittany, Rachel was my shadow. I understood how she felt though. Being away from everyone I had come to realize how important they all were to me. Even Rachel. Actually - especially Rachel, she had become more like a sister to me, an annoying one, but still someone I had missed seeing everyday when I was back in Ohio.

"You can hardly carry grain buckets two feet without complaining." She laughed, stealing my iced tea to take a sip.

I quickly stole the glass back after she had a small sip. "Well I wasn't carrying buckets hiking so I don't see how that is relevant."

"I just can't see you hiking, you hate anything exercise."

It was true. I despised anything remotely workout like, thankfully I was blessed with a fast metabolism or I'd be a whale. "Brittany thought it would be fun."

"Ooooh." Rachel smirked.

She had that weird look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing."

Another smirk spread across her lips. "You are just so whipped."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are."

"No!"

"Girls," Auntie A stopped our bickering.

"I'm not." I mumbled lowly before sipping my tea- keeping it far from Rachel's grasp.

"So Santana I heard from your dad, I think they are planning to come visit soon."

I glanced over at Auntie A, "I talked to them the other day, they are going to try and get some time off."

"It would be great to see them."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Just great." I tried to sound excited but I was seriously terrified. If they came that meant they'd want to meet Brittany. That thought scared the shit out of me. Brittany was extremely important to me, my family had never been introduced to someone I was dating. I guess back then it was more like just hooking up but still. I didn't want them fucking it up for me. But then again, it _was_ Brittany and everyone loved her.

My phone went off and I quickly pulled it out of my back pocket, smiling hearing Brittany's recognizable ringtone. "Didn't she just drop you off?" Rachel questioned.

"She's just telling me she's home," I typed a quick response before glancing at my cousin, "if you must know."

"You two are adorable."

I rolled my eyes after reading Britt's cute I love you text back. "Whatever." There was no point in arguing, she was right.

**From Britt: **_**why aren't u here? :(**_

My lip curled into a smirk as I tried not to giggle, she sounded so cute even over text message. I could picture her laying on her bed pouting at her phone as she typed me messages.

**To Britt: **_**'cuz I have work in the mornin :(**_

If I hadn't needed to get up at an ungodly hour to help feed horses I would have stayed the night with Brittany. She had insisted that I come home with her since it was getting late, but I didn't want her to get up before or around 5am to have her drive me back to the barn. It was the summer and I didn't want her to suffer because of my horrible work schedule.

**From Britt: **_**But I wanted to snuggle naked with u**_

I almost choked on my iced tea. Rachel gave me an odd look, "wrong pipe." I explained quickly clearing my throat shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

**To Britt: **_**u can't say stuff like that**_

**From Britt: **_**But u luv when I talk dirty :(**_

I glanced around at everyone around me. They were all chatting amongst themselves enjoying the summer evening.

**To Britt: **_**not right now…Rach is sitting just about on top of me**_

**To Britt: **_**literally…**_

I maneuvered my body as I tried to block my cell from her possible lingering hobbit eyes. My cousin was so nosy.

**From Britt: **_**OH! Say hi for me! :D**_

With a sigh I looked up from my phone. "Britt says hi." I told her.

Rachel turned beaming at me. "Tell her I say hello!" Rolling my eyes I went back to texting my girlfriend.

**To Britt: **_**she says hello**_

Brittany replied quickly.

**From Britt: **_**awesome! sexy picture before bed?**_

My cheeks turned hot and I tried not to show my growing discomfort. At least she was asking me this time, there were a few times I'd randomly get a not so public picture from my girlfriend. I've had to hide my phone once or twice so people around me couldn't see the screen.

**To Britt: **_**O.O not right now!**_

**To Britt: **_**I mean yes… later…**_

**To Britt: **_**10 mins**_

Ten minutes would give me plenty of time to get up to my room change for bed and get to a private location.

**From Britt: **_**kk!**_

**To Britt: **_**I'll be heading upstairs in a minute**_

After waiting a few minutes, okay more like seconds, I shoved my phone into my pocket before wiggling my way out of my chair. "I'm heading to bed." I announced.

"Going to bed this early?" Rachel's eyes narrowed questioningly. I'm a night owl and she knows it.

"Hiking wore me out." I lied easily. "See you in the morning." Giving the three of them a smile and wave, I headed inside and up to my room. I changed in record time, flopping onto my bed waiting for Brittany's text.

**=.=.=.=**

The morning dragged on so slowly. It was probably due to the fact that I was exhausted and I had stayed up past midnight texting Brittany. Okay so it was more like sexting, thankfully Brittany was getting better at it. Though the lack of sleep, even if it was for good reasons, meant my temper was a little on edge.

"What is wrong with you?"

I glanced over my shoulder finding Rach staring at me eyebrow raised. "Nothing is wrong with me hobbit."

"You are swearing at the grain bucket." She moved around me to fill up her next few buckets of feed.

"I can swear at whatever I want." I bit back.

Rachel paused looking at me. "You're bitchy today."

"Well thank you captain obvious." I rolled my eyes before scooping out a can of pellets, tossing it into my grain bucket.

Rachel sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"Perfect."

I left the grain room and continued about my chores. I desperately needed a shower and a large cup of coffee once I was done here. Both would help me wake up but the coffee would hopefully calm _Snix_, who wanted to release herself on my poor cousin. Avoiding Rachel the rest of the early morning was no problem. I just made sure to grain horses opposite of her.

She was gone by the time I walked back from the pasture, bringing in Pip for Brittany. It was going to become part of my morning routine. Something I did special just for Brittany. My girl stuck to her schedule like clockwork, even during the summer. She was now in show mode, basically training any day she didn't take off to spend time with me. Brittany had told me her plan over the weekend to get to the barn early everyday to get her riding in so she'd then have the rest of her afternoon free to hang-out with me. She had everything so planned out. It was cute.

So, I figured I'd help speed up her process and have Pip already inside for her when she arrived around nine. One less thing she'd have to do. It also gave him a little time to rest his belly. Brittany always gave him a good half hour to just chill in his stall even though it wasn't really needed. She argued with me one day on how I'd feel if someone had me run a couple of miles after just eating a big meal. After I had agreed with her that it would suck, I never brought up her weird horse reasoning's again. Brittany had a method to her madness and I loved her even more for it.

By bringing Pip in for her, it would give him over an hour of relaxation time before Brittany arrived. It was perfect.

I was already on my second cup of coffee when I heard my phone going off.

**From Britt: **_**you are the bestest gf ever! Thank you! xoxoxo**_

**To Britt: **_**welcome. be down in a bit**_

Smirking, I set my phone down on the table to wait for her reply as I continued to eat my breakfast and finish my coffee.

**From Britt:** _**k I might be out riding but I'll c u when I get back**_

**To Britt: **_**have fun xoxo**_

"What has you all smiley this morning - wait let me guess, does the name start with a B and end in Y?" I rolled my eyes at Josh who shuffled into the kitchen looking like he just rolled out of bed, which he probably did.

"You're a smartass. Yes it was her."

"Can't blame you, she's smoking."

I glared at him. "That should not leave your mouth ever again."

His shoulders shrugged as he poured himself a glass of milk. "What, it's the truth. You have like the hottest girlfriend. How you managed to snag that one I still don't know."

"Joshy if you value your balls you will stop talking." I pointed my spoon at him. "Because I know where you sleep and I'll cut them off in the middle of the night. With a spoon."

He stopped mid drink, wide-eyed. "Right, shutting up now."

"Good." I realize my girlfriend is hot, like major model type hot but I didn't need my younger cousin reminding me and then ogling her whenever she was around. I was definitely against that type of behavior. So was Snix.

There were actual times I avoided bringing her up to the house when he or his friends were around because I didn't like them looking at her. Boys were perv's okay, girls can be too, but we are a little more subtle about it. These morons just about drool every time we walk into the room. Ugh, it was annoying.

"Glad you're happy." He finally broke me out of my angry spacing out thoughts.

I realized I was gripping my spoon. "What?"

"You, I'm glad you're happy." Josh smiled brightly.

I sipped my coffee to hide my huge grin. I was happy. So very very happy. All because of a leggy blue eyed blonde that absolutely captured my heart. Brittany was one of the most important people to me. If I ever had to live without her I don't know what I'd do. "Yeah, well she's pretty awesome." I finally gave him a small smile.

Getting up I carried my empty cereal bowl to the sink and downed the rest of my coffee before rinsing everything. I turned to him and couldn't help but give him a peck on the cheek. "But you need to stop ogling my girlfriend - or else -" Tapping his cheek lightly, I headed up the stairs to change into my riding clothes.

When I got down to the barn I went straight to Pip's stall, but found it empty. I figured as much but deep down I had hoped she would have hung around until I could see her. But I just went about my business, grabbing a leather halter from a hook and headed outside. It was the only time I enjoyed walking around the property, passing all the fields and saying hello to any horse that stuck their nose over the white wooden fencing. Normal I'd just zip around on my 4-wheeler, but lately I started feeling unlazy.

I reached the pasture and put two fingers into my mouth giving off a high pitched whistle. Unlatching the gate I waited inside, fiddling with the lead rope. Waiting patiently, I finally heard hooves approaching me. Rogue rounded up over the little hill at a slow trot and stopped in front of me. "Took you long enough." I rubbed her muzzle before slipping the halter over her ears.

Rogue was smart. Almost too smart for her own good. One thing I was pretty proud of, was training her to follow my 4-wheeler. Let's face it there were days when I was still really lazy. It took me a couple of tries with her just walking or standing still and being stubborn before she figured out to trot behind me back to the barn. There were definitely some strange looks on the days I did it. But it was cool, no one else could get their horse to follow them around on a 4-wheeler. Actually Pip probably would, he follows Brittany around like a puppy. But he'd be the only one.

After closing the gate behind us, I made my way back towards the barn. Rogue dragged her feet, walking unbearably slowly. Great she was going to be lazy today. Just my luck. It was the only time we had any sort of issue, when Rogue was in a sluggish mood. Getting her to do anything remotely strenuous was a chore and often left me frustrated and trying to control my temper once I was done my ride. I was still trying to get her back into work mode. After spending over a week away, she had gotten it into her mind that work didn't exist anymore. At least not for her.

I took my time getting her ready. Letting her relax in her stall then eat her grain while I brushed and began tacking her up. I heard the clicking of boots against the concrete floor come right up to my closed door. "Hi." I smiled hearing Brittany's voice.

"Hey." I quickly turned around and walked up to her, kissing her over the door. "You already done?"

She nodded giving me another kiss. "Just did an easy course today since I gave Pip the weekend off."

"Lucky boy." Smirking I stole another soft kiss. Brittany wrapped her hand around my neck pulling up against the stall door and sliding her tongue easily into my mouth.

I hummed into her kiss allowing her to explore my mouth with her tongue as much as she'd like to. She slowly pulled back leaving me breathless. "You can't kiss me like that." I finally managed to get out.

"But I missed you." Her lip pouted slightly.

I smiled kissing her bottom lip. "Missed you too."

"That and I'm just really turned on right now."

With a groan I pushed off away from the door before I allowed her to kiss me again. If that happened I'd be in for it and would never get to riding. Okay I'd be riding something, though it wouldn't be my horse. "You all done for the day?" I had to change subjects and fast.

Brittany leaned her head down on her arms that were crossed on top of the door and just watched me move about the stall. "Mhmm. I'm going to give Pip a bath then I'm all done."

Cinching up Rogue's girth more I walked over to the door. "Pass me her bridle?" Brittany pushed off and grabbed it from its hook before handing it over to me. "Thanks." I couldn't help but kiss the corner of her mouth in appreciation. Kissing her was just amazing no matter what and I took every opportunity I could to steal one at random moments.

"You going to be out long today?"

"Probably not, she's being a lazy ass. Half hour, forty-five minutes max." Carefully I slipped the bridle over Rogue nose and eased the bit into her mouth before latching all the buckles.

"Alright I'll meet you back here." Brittany smiled brightly opening up the stall door for me when I started to lead Rogue over.

"Perfect."

Her hand slid out grabbing my free hand then grabbed my helmet off the hook by the stall before walking towards the back barn door with me. "Have fun." Leaning in she kissed me softly before handing over my helmet.

"I will." It took every bone in my body to not grab her and pull her into a hot kiss right there in the middle of the aisle. I needed to control myself until after my ride. "Love you."

She bounced on her toes watching me buckle my helmet. "Love you too."

With one more small kiss and a large smile I dragged my lazy horse out of the barn and towards the outdoor area. And as I tightened up Rogue's girth one last time and slowly mounted myself into the saddle, all I could think about was Brittany. She always put a huge smile on my face, which was needed before this ride.

My ride wasn't as bad as I had imagined. Rogue was a little sluggish, not her usual floaty stride but at least she did what I asked and didn't get sassy swishing her tail about or stopping suddenly. So overall it was a decent ride. After sliding down from the saddle and loosening its girth I noticed the pair of blue eyes watching me. I didn't know how long she had been standing there but it put a smile to my face.

"She looks great. You both do." Brittany grinned once I approached her.

Her comment put a blush to my cheeks. "We were alright. How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough." With that she took my hand in hers once I left the ring. Her fingers twining together with mine, Brittany swung them playfully as we headed back towards the barn. "I can take your saddle so you can hose her off."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." She didn't let me argue and grabbed the straps to the girth unlatching them before tugging it off Rogue's back. "Meet you inside."

"Thanks." I smiled at her, grabbing the hose and started spraying Rogue down. Had to give the horse props, she had come a long way from the spinning psycho when I tried to hose her off to the almost perfect stander. There was still the occasional moving away from the water when I tried to spray her ass but at least she wasn't dragging me around.

I scrapped the excess water from her before bringing her into her stall. Brittany leaned against the wall near the door and waited for me to walk up before pushing herself off and taking a few steps towards me. After placing my helmet up on its hook I slid my arm around her waist pulling her up against me. "Hi."

She giggled. "Hi." Her lips grazed mine briefly. "We hanging out this afternoon?"

Her arms let me go and I reluctantly walked Rogue into her stall taking off her bride. "Absolutely. You know, you could stay the night if you wanted to." It wasn't ideal since when she stayed over my bedroom door had to remain open at all times. But at least she could sleep next to me tonight if she wanted to.

"Really?" Brittany grinned brightly. I could see the excitement spread across her face.

"Auntie A said you can stay over whenever you want." That and I knew Josh was staying at a friend's house so we didn't have to deal with him and his teenage boy hormones.

"Is Rach going to be home?"

"Probably." I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing all my tack to return to the tack room.

"Can we have a girls night?!"

Putting the saddle on its rack I turned to her. "Girls night?" Out of everything we could do she wanted to have a night in with me and my crazy ass cousin.

Brittany nodded rapidly. "It'll be fun!"

Naturally I'm whipped, so whatever Brittany wants she gets. "Alright."

"Awesome I can't wait to tell her!" She bounced excitedly.

I smiled seeing her happy while I took care of everything. "We could go into town and get stuff if you'd like?" Even though I wasn't too thrilled about this pending evening in with Rachel, I figured I should seem a little excited about my girlfriends plan.

"Great idea. We can see if Rach wants to come too."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Sure she'd love to."

Brittany glided closer to me kissing me firmly on the lips. "You're awesome."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go finish your chores." She reached for a saddle implying she would help me exercise the horses I needed to for the day.

"You don't need to help Britt."

She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at me. "Of course I do. It'll be fun." With a saddle and bridle in hand she started out of the room leaving me standing there. "Hurry up slow poke." I just smirked.

**=.=.=.=**

"I swear to god. Hobbit if you try to get another musical I _will_ make you ride in the bed of Britt's truck." My patience was done. For the past ten minutes Rachel had suggested every musical movie in the video store. There was no way we were getting one.

"Santana I'm just trying to broaden your DVD experience. It's not my fault you don't appreciate anything that doesn't involve blowing stuff up."

Crossing my arms I stared her down as she held up the movie in front of her. "It's two against one. We aren't watching it."

"Mamma Mia sounds good. I haven't seen it in forever." My eyes quickly shot to Brittany. Not her too.

"See! Brittany wants to watch it as well. You are out voted."

"I have seen it once and that was enough."

Brittany played with my fingers in her hand. "Come on Santana - pleeease."

Shit. It was that pout again. The one I hadn't grown immune to, I probably never will either. I huffed. "Fine." Both Brittany and Rachel squealed slightly. "But I'm picking the second movie." Thankfully there was no argument.

I snatched the movie from Rachel's hands and went to the counter to pay for it. "Aren't you picking?" Brittany asked curiously coming up next to me at the counter.

"I already have the movie on blu-ray in my room." I explained grabbing a few snacks from the rack and putting them on top of the counter as well. It wasn't a movie night without junk food. And even though we swung by the store to get things, it ended in an almost fight between myself and Rachel over buying butter popcorn. I could care less when she huffed next to me seeing the peanut M&Ms, dots, and junior mints now on the counter.

"Oooh, what is it?" Brittany grabbed the bag of peanut M&Ms once I paid.

I handed the movie over to Rachel and grabbed the rest of the snacks before heading back out to Brittany's truck. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"But what if it's scary? You know I don't like scary movies."

"Promise." I leaned over the console once we were inside and gave her a reassuring kissing on the lips. "It won't be scary."

"Good."

"You two are sooo cute!"

I shot Rachel a glare. The girl was interfering with my girlfriend time as it was, I didn't need her butting in even more. "I know!" Brittany chirped in agreement before starting up the truck and beginning the route back to the barn.

Once we got inside Rachel started getting the movie ready while I started the popcorn. Brittany grabbed a few glasses from the cabinet and started pouring us a few drinks. We felt coupley even with Rachel lingering about. I mean we always do. But Brittany always made me feel like all of her attention was on me, even when she was talking to the other person in the room. Whether it be her fingers grazing across some part of my body or the occasionally glance in my direction. Whatever it was it always got my heart pumping.

She walked behind me trailing her hand along my lower back slowly as she put the jug of soda back into the fridge. I glanced towards her; she gave me a toothy grin and a wink, and then turned on her heels taking the glasses into the other room. Now I was cursing the hobbit under my breath for not having a big enough social life where she couldn't hangout with us. I needed my alone girlfriend time, like right now.

Taking a deep breath once the microwave beeped, I grabbed two bowls and split the bag before heading out into the living room. I found Rachel and Brittany excitedly talking about the movie. "You could have started it."

"We wanted to wait for you." Brittany pulled the blanket away from her lap to make room for me on the couch.

I handed Rachel her bowl then took my seat right next to Britt, she pulled the blanket over both of us and started digging into the bowl of popcorn. I snuggled up to her more and prepared myself for the torture of Mamma Mia. I found myself singing some of the song softly to myself while Rachel and Brittany sang along. There was no helping it. It was Abba and Rachel had also played the soundtrack way too many times in her car. I knew most of the lyrics by heart. Even if I didn't want to.

The movie was pretty good. Would never admit it out loud but it was good and Meryl Streep was awesome.

"Did you like it?" Rachel beamed at me. "It was fantastic, right?"

I shrugged. "It was alright."

Brittany's shoulder nudged me. "You were singing along. I heard you."

"It's a little hard not to, when that one plays the soundtrack over and over again." I gave Rachel a small glare.

"Excuse me but you've never complained before."

"'Cause you were my only ride to school. If I pissed you off I would have been screwed."

Brittany kissed my cheek. "I would have given you a ride to school."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks babe." Pushing myself up I got untangled from the blanket and Brittany's arms. "Now after that ear bleeding movie. It's time for my choice."

"Not scary!" Brittany reminded me as I headed up the stairs.

Going directly to my bookcase I scanned over the small amount of DVD's I managed to bring back with me. I plucked the one I was looking for from its spot then headed back downstairs finding my soda refilled and more popcorn being made.

"So what is it?" Rachel huffed. "If it's the Avengers again I will go to bed."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not. Even if it was Brittany would make you stay and watch it." We both knew it was true. Now that she mentioned it, I really should have chosen that instead. Brittany and I had seen it so many times, both loving superhero movies, and it would have tortured my cousin. Which I love doing whenever possible.

"Is it scary?" Brittany asked once again coming into the room with replenished popcorn bowls.

I closed the Blu-Ray player and walked back over to Brittany. "Babe I promise it's not a horror movie." I gave her a reassuring kiss before pulling the blanket around us.

Rachel let out a groan seeing the title scroll up the screen with the classic theme playing over it. "Not Star Wars."

"Hell yeah, Star Wars Episode four!" Taking a huge handful of popcorn from the bowl in Brittany's lap I cuddled in close.

"I've never seen this one. This first movie was dumb so I didn't continue." Brittany explained.

"I know. This is why you should never watch these types of movies without me."

"But I started at number one. That's what you're supposed to do." She huffed, obviously defeated that she messed it up.

Grabbing her chin I turned her towards me and planted a firm kiss to her bottom lip. "Don't worry about it. You'll like it better once you watch it in the right order. Promise."

"Okay."

"Now." I kissed her again. "Pay attention."

"Paying attention." She giggled, returning her gaze back at the TV.

We were about halfway into the movie when Brittany's body curled into mine more, her hand slipping around my waist and head leaning against my shoulder. I played with the ends of her hair gently. Twisting them carefully around my fingers and occasionally massaging her scalp.

She hummed happily tightening her grip around my waist. Soft lips pressed into the side of my neck. "You're not watching." I whispered into the top of her hair.

"Yes I am." Her words mumbled into my skin, after placing a few more kisses into the one of many spots on my neck that drove me crazy.

"Sure-" I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning when her tongue swept along my skin.

Brittany's nose nuzzled into the crook of my neck, eyes returning to the screen. This wasn't the ideal situation. I would have loved for her to continue but with Rachel in the room it was a little hard to continue along that path without her noticing. She might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm pretty sure it would be obvious if Britt and I started making out on the couch.

Her palm started moving up my inner thigh. Fingers slipped up under my shorts and I quickly clenched my thighs together stopping her from going up any further. There was no way she was going to start _that _kind of action on the couch. Maybe later upstairs. But not now. Her fingers ghosted my skin once I let her hand loose. I squirmed slightly, my skin heating up under her touch. I can't concentrate when she touches me like that. Everything tingled. Butterflies in my lower stomach and then the sudden steady pleasurable throbbing between my legs was all I could focus on. Screw the movie.

I couldn't take it any longer, grabbing her wrist I pulled her hand away. I tangled my fingers with hers to keep her from returning her hand back to my thigh. She already had me turned on, there was no questioning that. My underwear was almost soaked through.

Thankfully Brittany managed to behave herself the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled up the screen Brittany lifted her head off my shoulder and stretched. "That was good. Can we watch the next one?"

Glancing over I noticed Rachel passed out in her chair. "We can watch it tomorrow." I got up grabbing Brittany's hand pulling her to her feet. "Bedtime."

"Okay." She grinned brightly. "What about Rachel?"

I glanced at her again, she was out cold. "She'll be fine." I snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned everything off. Brittany stood there rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Come on babe."

Brittany was a little sluggish heading up the stairs, I had to push her butt up the last few steps. I heard her giggle. "Shh." I hushed her. Granted my Aunt and Uncle were way down at the other end of the hallway, but I didn't want to risk waking them up.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany gave me a lazy smirk over her shoulder.

Once in my room she immediately pulled her shirt off. I tried not to watch as she walked over to my dresser in just her bra and shorts. She was too beautiful though. Pretty sure I don't tell her that enough. Leaving my door half open, like I was supposed to, I walked up slipping my arms around waist before placing a kiss into her bare shoulder.

She stopped looking through my drawers and just stood there while I peppered her shoulder blades with kisses. "Love you." Brittany rubbed my arms that were secured around her waist.

"Love you more." Smiling against her skin I pulled her flush up against my body.

"Can I wear your Star Wars tee?" She asked grabbing it from the drawer.

I hummed a yes into her skin before hooking my thumbs into her shorts to start pulling them down. She wiggled her hips helping me get them off before stepping out of them once they were at her ankles. T-shirt and underwear, if she had to actually wear clothes while we slept this was fine for me. My fingers trailed up her spine quickly unlatching her bra before she shrugged it off her shoulders and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Brittany spun on her heels facing me, her teeth biting her lower lip. Moving forward I captured her in a passionate kiss, pushing her up against my dresser. A soft moan escaped her lips, her hands sliding up into my hair holding my face secure to her. I ran my hands down her hips squeezing them roughly as her tongue dipped between my lips swiftly. Even with me pinning her against something her tongue dominated mine.

Brittany pulled my head back to take a couple of deep breaths. Her lips were in a permanent smile, as her hips nudged mine before she squeezed around me. I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed at the lack of contact, but I know why she did it. My door was almost wide open. Who knows who would get up in the middle of the night and see us having sex against my dresser, because let's face it, that's where it would have led if she hadn't moved away. I watched her climb into my bed before stripping out of my shorts and shirt, pulling on a tank top.

The covers were pulled back, Brittany watching me walk over and slipping in next to her. The minute I was settled, her arm was around me pulling me flush against her. Her soft lips brushed against mine, "G'night."

"Night babe." I shifted closer tangling my legs around hers and snuggling my face into her chest, letting out a happy sigh. That one night not sleeping in her arms was pure torture. I knew deep down I'd have to get used to not snuggling up next to her once summer was over. But for right now I was just going to pass out in her arms, which was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Reviews are so welcome; they keep me motivated to keep writing!

Still looking for cover art for the fic :D If you come up with something tweet it to me or post it to Tumblr and message me!

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


End file.
